Kingom hearts and Atlantis the lost ancient city
by Eeveeroxas137
Summary: Earth gets taken over by heartlesses and Organization while I get sent to another dimension and end up in the lost city of the Ancients. I got to save my world and this one from all the bad guys especially from the Organization and wraith.
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate Atlantis and Kingdom Hearts crossover**

**Chapter 1 Heartless invasion and Ancient city.**

My POV

Thank god school is over and I can finally go home. I said bye to my friends and got on the bus.

I sat down somewhere in the back and looked out the window to notice that it started to rain really hard with the clouds making the sky very dark. Damn I hope the rain stops before I get off the bus or I'm going to get wet since I have no umbrella. I sigh to myself and took a glance at everyone on the bus just noticing kids from my high school and other people taking the bus. I really wish I can go on adventures like in videogames or in TV shows.

The bus got empty by the train station like usual so I knew I was getting closer to my next stop.

I looked at the sky again and saw something odd in it unless I was imagining things since its pouring hard and thunder and lightning appeared. There seem to be purplish-black portals in the sky like portals from the game Kingdom Hearts.

Geez, I must be over imagining things again just like the rest of my life. I still wish Kingdom hearts was real so I can go hang out with Roxas and Sora and save the world. I'm probably just seeing things or going crazy which I'm hoping I'm not. I look ahead and see my stop coming up so I pull on the cord and got up from my seat to stand next to the door. I pull up my hood over my head and kept glancing at the sky still seeing those purplish-black portals.

The bus stop and I pushed open up the door and stepped on the sidewalk with the rain pouring down on to me. I started running to the crosswalk and ran across the street until I got onto the other sidewalk.

I notice that the only person at the bus stop was a man in a black cloak with his hood up leaning against the fence and he was looking at me strangely. I just stood at the bus stop and look straight ahead at the auto repair place across from me but I can still feel his stare at me which is giving me the creeps. I hate when random people stare at me like I did something stupid or wrong.

I took a glance down the street to see if the bus was coming but I couldn't see anything since the rain was pouring down hard and lightning flashing in front of me.

Damn no bus yet. I just kept standing there until I looked at the sky noticing it was becoming more purplish-black color spreading throughout the sky. What the hell is going, is this even normal or am I going crazy right now. This is freaking me out and I'm already somewhat paranoid over school and my personal life.

While I was thinking over what is going on here a flash of lightning flash before me, temporary blinding me and all I heard was screaming and cars braking and crashing. When I open my eyes I saw a bunch of people in car crashes and people getting chased by a bunch of little black creatures with big yellow eyes falling from the sky.

This one lady was getting chased by one and it jumped putting its arm in the lady's chest ripping her heart out of her while she was screaming and disappeared into thin air.

Okay either I saw a lady get her heart taken away by a heartless from the Kingdom hearts series plus cars crashing with people dieing and other people getting their hearts taken away or my mind sure knows how to make up some pretty realistic scenes.

One of the heartlesses spotted me and my heart started to beat faster with fear but it just ignored me and went after some other people who were screaming. I couldn't move since I was in shock of what I'm seeing right now and the rain was still pouring down on me.

That's weird, how come it just ignored me I was thinking when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and the rain stopped out of no where.

My train of thought was lost and the person started talking into my ear saying, "Don't worry they won't hurt you, they are under my control, plus your too important to die right now so I'm sending you somewhere else for now until my plans are ready."

I turn my head to the side to notice that it was the guy in the black cloak that was behind me the whole time staring at me and the voice sound really familiar too. I took a glance at his face to notice he was bald with a small gray beard with gold eyes.

I ran out of his hold of me onto the street and turn around to look at him fully. Crap its Master Xehanort from Birth by Sleep and he is going to send me somewhere else.

He stares at me and starts chuckling then says, "You won't be able to run away from me no matter how hard you try and you won't come back here for awhile since it will be under my control."

"I'm not going anywhere," I manage to say in a voice full of anger and fear. He walks closer to me and I take a step back.

"Fine, have it your way, Xigbar will you show this girl the way to the next dimension," Master Xehanort said while I felt hands grabbing me from behind and I started struggling to get away.

"No problem," Xigbar said when Master Xehanort waved his hand creating a dark portal a couple of feet away from us.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked while Xigbar started pushing me toward the portal and I'm still kicking and punching to get free while he shakes it off.

Master Xehanort starts chuckling at me again and says, "Just to another dimension where there's another earth but you will be going to the lost city of the Ancients for now though while I'm finish taking over yours but I will come to that dimension to take it over next so don't be surprise to see me and you will age somewhat since your going through a space-time portal so don't freak out if you look older."

The lost city of the ancients, I know that from somewhere but from what and wait a second I'm going to age plus I'm going to a different dimension. Crap no, I don't want to leave my world I was thinking kicking harder but it was no use.

Xigbar stopped in front of the portal while giving me some weird piece of technology and said, "Have fun and don't get killed now." Then he pushed me in the portal while I screamed and blacked out from the pressure of the portal.

**Master Xehanort POV**

I watch Xigbar pushed the girl in the portal while she screamed and the portal disappeared.

Xigbar looked at me and I told him, "Go see how all the other members are doing."

Xigbar nods his head and jumps onto a building heading off in a direction to find all the other Organization members.

Well since we got that girl out of the way my plans of taking over this world is going well and I will get the Ancient city for myself. I may not be Xemnas anymore but he still part of me so I'm leader of the Organization now. All my plans are coming together nicely.

**Stargate Atlantis characters will appear next chapter and some more kingdom hearts characters will appear later too.**


	2. Chapter 2 Atlantis and mysterious figure

**Chapter 2 Atlantis and Mysterious figure**

**John Sheppard POV**

I woke up to the sound of Rodney's voice saying "Sheppard, wake up."

I open my eyes to see Rodney towering over me with his laptop in his hand. I look at my clock and notice it was 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Rodney its 4 o'clock in the morning, what the hell do you want?," I asked getting up and sitting on the bed while Rodney moves back to give me room.

He glares at me and said, "There's a strong energy signature coming from the gate room and I can't determine what it is for some reason" while he starts typing in his computer and shows me the energy reading. It was off the charts and was giving a weird purplish-black aura.

"Why is it giving off a purplish-black energy reading?", I said looking at it.

"I don't know, there's nothing in the data-base about this type of energy or if it is I can't find it for some reason in the data-base," Rodney said turning the computer back to him and typing something in his computer getting frustrated.

"Rodney, lets just go to the gate room to see what it is, OK, just let me get dress first though," I said standing up.

He gives me another stare and said, "Fine, but hurry up since we have no idea what this reading is." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

I quickly got dress and took my gun. I walk to the door and waved my hand over the controls, opening up the door to see Rodney waiting impatiently. I closed the door and said, "Come on, Rodney." I started walking to the gate room with Rodney beside me babbling about how he can't figure out the signature reading and saying it is impossible.

**My POV**

I felt my head throbbing with pain and open my eyes to see my self in a big room with a huge ring and stairs and hallways. What the hell I was thinking. I try to get up but then I notice my body felt different. I looked down at my hands and feet to see I change differently. Oh crap, I must of age and where the hell am I . I slowly got up and try to process what all just happen to me.

I started to shed tears when I realized earth has just been taken over by Master Xehanort and heartlesses. All my friends and family are probably gone and I'm stuck in another dimension.

I'm crying again. I can't believe what's going on. I went from hanging out with my friends and taking the bus home to meeting Master Xehanort and going through a time portal.

So much for my junior year of high school and it only been 2 months.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I'm the only one that can stop them for now , so calm down I was thinking to myself.

I open my eyes again and looked all around the room that seem so familiar but my brain wasn't processing it right now.

Then I heard footsteps walking my way and two guys in uniforms appeared.

One had blue eyes, short brown hair, and a Canadian flag on his uniform with a laptop in his hand while the other guy had short spiky black hair with hazel eyes and an American flag on his uniform with a gun at his side.

Holy Crap I'm in Stargate Atlantis and Dr. Mckay and Colonel Sheppard are right in front of me. They both stared at me and Rodney says, "There's no way this energy signature is coming from her."

Colonel Sheppard kept staring at me for some reason and I started to blush while he smirked.

Sheppard said, "Well, she is the only one in the room besides us, Rodney."

"Well, then we got to kill her, if she has this power that's unknown and off the charts then," Rodney said glaring at me.

I still have tears in my eyes and Sheppard notices it and frowns with concern in his eyes. Then his face changes to defense mode when he looked over my shoulder.

I look over my shoulder to notice a figure with a masked on and red and black clothing with a black and white circular key blade handle. Oh no that's not who I think it is.

Sheppard takes his gun and starts aiming it at the figure behind me.

"Rodney, it's not her," Sheppard said in a serious tone with the gun still aim at the mysterious figure.

Rodney eyes widen with fear and the mysterious figure started to chuckle. The figure said, "Well, at least you guys weren't as stupid as I though determining who had the strong darkness." while chuckling still.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?", Sheppard asked the figure with anger in his tone while I turn around fully to the figure.

The figure took his mask off and he had black spiky hair and golden eyes while resembling Sora. I was right it is Vanitas I was thinking while I started to back away and he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

He answered Sheppard's question by saying, "I came to get her help me take over the universe and take over this city eventually," while he was still staring at me with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him and said, "You must be stupid as hell to think I would help you, since your Master took over mine." Asshole villains, I only like good and neutral characters I was thinking while I was just a foot in front of Sheppard and Mckay.

He just keeps on smirking and waves his hand casting a magic spell while saying, "You have no choice, you're the key." He finishes his spell throwing a dark ball straight at me while I closed my eyes and I felt a pair of hands go around my waist with a gun in one pulling me out of the way of the spell.

I open my eyes and to see Sheppard holding me.

"Damn it, why the hell did you do that?" ,Vanitas asked in an angry tone.

"Because I don't like it when people pick on defenseless people and I already hate you,' Sheppard said letting me go and getting in front of me with a serious face.

Rodney looks at him and said, "Sheppard."

Sheppard turns to look at Rodney and smirks at him then turns back to Vanitas frowning.

Vanitas glares then just smirked, "You must be the hero of this world since most people are scare of me, well then you can have her for now since my master plans aren't ready yet and all your friends will be gone when he is ready."

Vanitas waves his hand creating a dark corridor and was about to walk in when I said, "Hey, what about my world." I got beside Sheppard and looked at him about to leave.

He turns his head to the side and smirks while saying, "Your world is already in chaos and your family is gone but it seems that some of your friends are still alive but not for long."

Some of my friends are still alive I was thinking. So there is some hope then I said putting my hand over my heart and starting to cry again.

"But can you trust them now?", He aid walking into the portal and disappearing.

"Who the hell was that and what are we going to do?" ,Rodney said with a pale face stricken with fear and shock.

"They must be stopped," I said still crying with tears cascading down my face and collapsing on the floor onto my knees with my head in my hands.

"Hey, everything will be okay," Sheppard said kneeling on the floor in front of me and putting his hands on my shoulder.

I look up at him in his hazel eyes and then I felt myself blacking out from tiredness while I fell forward with Sheppard catching me in his arms.

The last thing I remember was Sheppard saying, "Hey, what's …." and I blacked out.

**Sheppard POV**

I caught the girl in my arms and was saying, "Hey, what's wrong." when I notice she passed out.

"Great, she passed out before we could figure out what the hell is going on," Rodney said with the laptop in his hand and sighed with frustration.

"Rodney, calm down, look I'll just keep her in my room for now and then let Carson give her a check up." I said picking her up and carrying her bridal style.

"Fine, maybe I'll go through the database to see if there's anything on that guy or that weapon he was holding." Rodney said walking to the direction of his lab.

"Or we can wait until she wakes up and tells us what she knows," I said looking at her.

Rodney shakes his head while walking away and said, "Whatever Captain Kirk, let's just hope everything turns out ok." Rodney left the room and I was left alone.

I look at the unconscious girl and notice the necklace she was wearing was a key blade like that guys but different shape and of course smaller. Maybe she does know what's going on I was thinking with that guy and that weird weapon.

I shook my head .I'll figure out this later I was thinking and took the her to my room, putting her on my bed while I sat down doing paper work until my alarm clock rings or someone needs me.


	3. Chapter 3 Earth's survivors and explain

**Chapter 3 Earth's survivors and explaining a little.**

**Master Xehanort POV.**

So far everything is going according to my plan. Heartlesses are everywhere and most of the world is in chaos. I walked down the street seeing more people screaming and getting their hearts taken away by heartlesses while I smirk to myself.

Most of the world is in darkness and the sun will never shine again.

Hmm, I wonder if Xigbar found the other Organization members.

Useless humans that don't know the true meaning of power and darkness. Darkness is the key to ultimate powers. Now all the hearts are getting taken away and I'm closer to achieving my goal of obtaining Kingdom hearts.

I heard a bunch of footsteps in front of me and saw a couple of teenagers running from a bunch of heartlesses. They stopped and got surrounded by the heartlesses. Its a possibility that these are those girl's friends.

I walked closer to the group and one of them notice me walking up to them. I stopped the heartlesses from advancing on them and kept them surround.

"Well, what do we have here, a bunch of teenagers trying to run away from the darkness." I said staring at them noticing that there was 3 girls and 4 guys in the group.

The tallest girl with glasses smiled a little bit and said, "Maybe, we prefer nothingness though compared to darkness but we can manage."

"Yeah, these heartlesses are not that strong anyway," an guy with black hair said.

I looked at all of them and they all had small smiles on their faces. Fine they want to play, I'll just send them to the other dimension since they think they can handle anything.

" Humph, find if you guys think these are weaklings, why don't I send you somewhere else in a different dimension." I said grinning evilly.

The biggest guy of the group said, "Okay, go ahead, we always wanted to travel to another dimension anyway." The group started laughing a little.

Stupid kids I was thinking while I made the heartlesses disappear and the teenagers were just left standing there.

I waved my hand and a portal was appearing under their feet while they were smiling at me.

One of them notice my stare at there feet and the girl with short hair and blue eyes looked down at their feet and yelled, "Guys, look there's a portal."

The others looked down but when they did they got sucked in and some of them started yelling and screaming.

I went up to the portal and yelled, "Have fun and don't worry if you look older, its just part of the portal." The portal closed once I finish my sentence and I started laughing while thinking they said they wanted more of challenge, now they got one. Then I heard a voice behind saying, "Master Xehanort," in a venomous voice.

I turn around to see a tall brown spiky hair boy with his keyblade pointed at me.

I grin and said, "Hello, Terra" while summoning my keyblade.

**My POV**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. I open my eyes and saw that I was in some sort of bedroom. Aww damn it why do I keep blacking out when I need to figure out what the hell is going on. The last thing I remember was that I was crying and Sheppard was trying to comfort me. I turn on my other side to turn off the clock that said it was 6o'clock in the morning and was about to when a another hand beat me to it.

I looked up and saw Sheppard smiling at me. He said, "Hey, looks like your up."

I stared at him for a few seconds and then slowly got up putting my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, well that's the second time already I blacked out," I said feeling dizzy and have a big headache.

"So what's your name," Sheppard said having a serious face.

"Tiffany," I said.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and your on the lost city of the Ancients, Atlantis," he

said still looking at me with curiosity and suspicion.

" Well if your wondering how I got here, it wasn't really my choice but my world has been taking over by that Vanitas guy's master and he pushed me into this portal that led me here." I said starting to cry a little again but shook it off.

He sat down next me and said, "Well, I guess were going to have to help each other out." His face soften with sympathy and he became more relax.

I looked at him and said, " Yeah, and thanks for saving me from Vanitas." I smiled a little bit and he smiled back.

"No problem, I always hated bad guys anyway," He said still smiling.

"Me, too," I said turning away and staring straight ahead at the door thinking about all the videogames I played where I always preferred the heroes to villains.

We heard a click and the door open with Rodney standing outside with his laptop in hand.

He walks in and says, " Oh, good now we can figure out what the hell is going on here and why I can't find anything on that guy or that energy,"

"Rodney," Sheppard said in an annoyed tone while glaring at him.

"What," he says and then looks at me. "She's up now so we can get answers," Rodney said.

Sheppard turns to me and says, "Tiffany, this is Dr. Rodney Mckay, he's smart but tends to be annoying and pisses people off especially when he almost blew up a whole galaxy." He smiles at the last part.

Rodney gives him a glare and said, "It was an accident and anyway I saved us many times, Captain Kirk."

"So have I," Sheppard said grinning at Rodney then at me.

"Whatever, lets just figure out what's going on before that guy comes back with more of his allies," Rodney said with an irritated look.

"His name is Vanitas," I said looking at him.

"You should know you brought him here," Rodney said giving me a suspicious look.

"I didn't know he was following me and how hell was I supposed to know that I end up here." I said getting irritated and glaring at him.

Rodney was about to say something but Sheppard's radio crackled and a voice appeared over it.

"Colonel Sheppard would you please come to the gate room with Dr. Mckay as fast as you can."

It was Mr. Woolsey voice I think I thought while Sheppard gets up and picks it up from his desk.

Sheppard looks at me and Rodney and said, "What's wrong," into the radio/ walkie talkie.

"They seems to be an unknown unconscious guy lying on the floor," Mr. Woolsey said.

"We will be right there," Sheppard said.

"Great another person, please tell me what the hell is going on because it keeps getting weirder," Rodney said looking at his laptop and typing some things in it.

"I don't know Rodney but let's go," Sheppard said and turns around to say, "Come on Tiffany, maybe it's someone you know."

"Maybe, let's go" I said getting up, Rodney started walking toward the gate room while Sheppard waited for me And to closed the door, Then all three of us went to the gate room while I'm thinking I hope it someone I know or at least not an asshole.

**Sora's POV**

I woke up to a bunch of people talking and I open my eyes to see people staring at me with some of them holding guns. Aww crap now what happen to me and why does my body feel different I was thinking while closing my eyes again. Kairi and Riku are going to be mad at me for following some mysterious guy into a portal. I open my eyes again and see that everyone was staring at me with wide eyes for some reason. I felt something in my hand and looked down to see my key blade. Oh great now I'm going to have to explain this.

**Ps. Sora and other kh characters are from my universe so they are going to age too just like Vanitas and me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sora and Darkness

**Chapter 4 Sora and darkness.**

**My POV.**

Sheppard, Mckay, and I made it to the gateroom with people staring at me. Sheppard walked up to Mr. Woolsey with me and Mckay behind him and started to talk to him with Woolsey staring at me for a few seconds until he turn his attention back to Sheppard. I looked at the crowd of people around the figure and saw that the person had a Ultima key blade in his hand with brown spiky hair and blue eyes.

Damn it's Sora from Kingdom Hearts and he aged too. Awe does that mean Kingdom Hearts and my Earth are from the same universe. It has to be because Vanitas was older too, now that I think about it. I wonder how he got here I was thinking while I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sheppard say, "Tiffany," and I turn around back to Sheppard and both staring at me.

"Yeah," I said with more thoughts going through my head and trying to focus at one thing at time.

"This is Mr. Woolsey, he is the leader of Atlantis," Sheppard said looking at me while Rodney typing on his computer.

"Hello, I'm Tiffany," I said looking at him and giving him a friendly smile.

"Well, it looks like your our 1st person to appear out of no where on our Ancient city," said glancing at the crowd of people around Sora who was slowly getting up with people moving back with fear and wonder and guns aim at him.

" What is going on here and that is the second guy with a weird shape blade," Mckay said looking at Sora and then looked back at his computer typing things.

Rodney is so annoying and has to know everything.

"Were about to find out, Rodney," Sheppard said when excuse himself and started walking toward Sora while me, Sheppard, and Rodney followed with Sheppard motioning toward a big tall guy with dreadlocks and a small fighter women to follow us. Ronon and Teyla I thought.

Ronon was glaring at me with suspicions and Teyla gave me a small smile while we walked toward Sora and other people were looking at me too but were staring at Sora more.

We stopped where Mr. Woolsey was standing which was a few feet away from Sora and I stood closer to Sheppard and McKay since Ronon was scaring me and I'm starting to freak out a little.

Sheppard looked at me and gave me a small smile trying to reassure me that you don't have to be scared.

Then he looked back to Sora while Woolsey said, "Who are you and why do you have a weird shape blade," in a serious, demanding tone of voice. I looked back at Sora and felt some cold shivering feeling down my spine like something evil is around in the area. I looked around and notice that Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, and Sheppard went on defense mode with their serious expression and looking around like me. I looked at everyone else and notice the change of the atmosphere.

Sora looked at his key blade and gave him a small smile laughing a little with putting his left hand on his hair ruffling it with a nervous look. Sora said, "Um, well, I'm…," he got cut off by a blast of darkness appearing between him and Woolsey.

We all step back with Teyla, Ronon, and Sheppard taking out their guns too beside all the other military people who already had guns already out in the room. I stared at the darkness until a flash of light slashed through it and everyone had to close there eyes for a second. I open my eyes and saw Sora standing a foot in front of us with his back turn to us. His keyblade must of cut through the darkness since he is light.

I looked beyond him to see Malnificent standing there with a smirk on her face that turn to a serious tone.

Sora looked angry, "Malnificent what are you doing here?," he asked with his keyblade in battle stance mode.

Malnificent laughed a little and said, "Calm down you pitiful Keyblade wielder, too bad I can't call you a insolent brat since your not, I didn't come here to fight, I came here because it seems that Organization XIII came back and took over our universe with Master Xehanort as their leader," staring at him but then looked past him and looked at me with wonder then smirked at me.

"King Mickey told me he was coming back, that's why I took the Keyblade Mastery exam and became a full fledge Keyblade master but I didn't know he come back that powerful," Sora said with a serious tone.

"Well, it seems that he is controlling all nobodies, heartlesses, and unversed and every world in the our universe is in Darkness and everyone we know is gone." Malnificent said.

Everyone in the room looked so confused on what is going on between except me since I played the video game and know the whole game by heart. Our whole universe is in darkness, crap now how the hell are we going to get it back I was thinking while staring at Malnificent with a sad and angry face.

Sora didn't look too happy either and said, "Your lying, that's impossible, how can he take over our universe so quickly and I don't believe that everyone is gone," Sora said with anger in his voice.

"Humph, It's true I can't feel any light at all not even the Princess of Hearts that I should be able to feel in our Universe, but there's a possibility that there are here in this universe with us, since I feel tons of light here but also lots of darkness approaching us," Malnificent said and then waved her hand creating a portal of darkness that she was about to walk through but Sora said, "Wait."

She turns around and looks at Sora that continued and asked, "Where are you going."

She smirks at him then me and she said, "You expect me to stay here, ha, you know I prefer Darkness and I want to see what I can do to this universe," while walking through the portal and disappearing. Sora just looked at the ceiling and was thinking.

Great she is a bitch. I never liked her, she could of least help us if she doesn't have any control over anything beside her darkness power and both don't want Organization taking over anything. God, how did this happen, why did Organization take over my earth and kept me alive sending me here to Atlantis. Well at least we got Sora with us so at least we have a key blade wielder.

Everyone had shocked expressions on what happen and so did I . Sheppard was the first one to speak and walked up to Sora while saying, "What the hell just happen," in a serious tone.

**Sora POV**

God I hope everyone is okay. I can't believe this is happening. I'm supposed to be protecting the universe and all my friends and family. Riku and Kairi you better still be out there and everyone else I know, just hang on and I'll figure out how to stop this I was thinking while a black spiky hair guy came up to me and asked me a question. Awe great I forgot that I have to explain a lot of things, crap this is going to be a long day.

**Sheppard POV**

I looked at the guy with Brown spiky hair and blue eyes that was wearing a black, red, and yellow outfit. (Sora's Kingdom Hearts 2 outfit) He looks at me with a face full of anger and sadness.

Then he said, " Well, it's going to take a long time to explain and to explain how I got here,"

Woolsey walks up beside me and said, "It seem we have all the time in the world, and you are not the only one that's need to explain some things," he turns to look at Tiffany, that looked really sad, confused, and scared. I look at her too and she gave me a weak little smile saying that she be okay. I looked at Ronon who was eyeing both the guy with the weird blade and Tiffany, Teyla looked confused, and Rodney looked pale again after what he saw. I turn to look at everyone else in the room noticing everyone was confused on to what to think.

I turn back to the guy and asked, "By the way what's your name."

He gives me a small smile and said, "It's Sora.""Well, Sora come with me and Colonel Sheppard and we will figure out what's going on here," Woolsey said while turning around to the meeting room and also saying, "You too Miss Tiffany."

I looked at Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney and gave them a look telling them to follow me while I said, "Everyone else get back to doing whatever you were doing and we'll tell you later what is going on," I started to follow Woolsey with my team, Tiffany and Sora following while everyone else in the room were chatting softly about Tiffany, Sora, and what just happen and going back to work.

Well this day keeps getting more interesting by the minute I was thinking while walking to the meeting room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Explanation.**

**My POV**

Geez this day keeps getting more interesting. Now I got to explain everything. Were all walking toward the meeting room. I wish Ronan would stop looking at me like he wants to kill me though. Even Sora looks scared from him I was thinking while I glanced at Sora who didn't look that confident.

This really sucks I was thinking while all of us went into the meeting room. We all sat in chairs with me between Sora and Sheppard. Everyone else sat around us while standing up and pacing around. I took a glance at Sora while he looked at me with a brief understanding flashing between our eyes. We stared at each other until Mr. Woolsey started to say something so we turn to stare at him both looking nervous.

Mr. Woolsey said, "So what is exactly is going on here and how did both of you end up here," with a serious tone in his voice while looking at both of us.

I have no idea where to start I was thinking in my head and I also got to explain I'm not really my age, I'm supposed to be a teenager. Sora wasn't saying anything either and everyone were staring at us waiting for an answer.

"Well," Woolsey said giving us an impatient look. Please a distraction to relieve me of this tension I was thinking.

But luckily Sora decided to speak up and said, "I kind of accidently ran into a portal because I was following some mysterious guy into it that told me that the universe was going to be taken over and all my friends and family are going to die."

Typical Sora, clearly loves his friends and family I was thinking. He is so awesome but Roxas will always be my number one character.

Woolsey looked at him and then looked at me waiting for my answer. Crap now I got to answer and I'm horrible at talking when everyone is listening to me.

"Uh, I got pushed into a portal by some guys called Master Xehanort and Xigbar saying they need me alive for some reason. So they sent me here while my world was getting overrun by creatures called heartlesses which are creatures made from darkness and now it seems that they took it over," I said blurting everything out and took in a deep breath.

I hate explanations so much. They all looked at me and gave me weird looks. Oh well bound to happen.

"So both of you got into some kind of portal that led u here and your universe is taken over by some group of people called Organization XIII and some guy named Master Xehanort." Woolsey said giving is a suspicious look.

"And his apprentice Vanitas that showed up after me but left once I wouldn't join his side," I said while Sora gave me a surprised look.

**Sora POV**

Vanitas was here too? I thought while looking at the girl next to me.

Woolsey looks at her too and asked, "His apprentice showed up here right after you?"

Sheppard answered while Woolsey turn around to look at him and Sheppard explained , "Yeah, Rodney woke me up early in the morning and said that there was a dark energy coming from the gate room so we went to check it out. We found her while Rodney thought the energy reading was from her and wanted me to shoot her. It turn out to be this guy Vanitas that looks exactly like Sora except for the black hair and gold eyes he has. He wanted Tiffany to help him and she said no so he threw a dark energy ball and I pulled her out of the way with my gun out then had a little chat where he left after into a dark portal." He finishes the explanation.

Why did he want this girl to help him? But then again why did Master Xehanort keep her alive and send her here? I was thinking with so many questions running through my head with only one answer which is she must have some sort of special power or something important that Master Xehanort and Organization XIII want to use to complete their task. But wait doesn't Master Xehanort and Vanitas want to start a new keyblade war using the "X" keyblade and obtaining Kingdom hearts. Oh crap if they make that we are screwed.

"Wait, why do they want you," Woolsey asked looking at Tiffany.

Tiffany just had a confused look and shrugged. She said, "I have no idea why they sent me here and why they want me to help them, I have no special powers or anything like Sora and his keyblade that he summons when he needs to unlock and lock keyholes to worlds and collect hearts."

Wait how the hell does she knows what my weapon is and what it can do. I gave her a suspicious look and asked, "Wait, how did you know what my weapon is and what it does," in a serious tone. She winced at herself.

**My POV**

Crap I shouldn't of said that. Now I got to explain to everyone in the room and to Sora how I know about the keyblade and etc. Stupid, think before you talk I thought to myself while I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds to see everyone waiting for me to answer with suspicious look on all of them especially Ronan who looks like he is going to kill me any second if I don't answer. It sucks being in an adult body with a teenage mind.

"Uh, well I know because on my world your just a fictional character in a video game that's based off your adventures you had with Goofy and Donald and your best friends Riku and Kairi," I said explaining as fast as possible so they would stop giving me suspicious looks toward me.

Sora kept giving me look but relaxed a little bit after I told him that. He asked, "So on your world me and everyone else I know on my adventure and homeland are fictional characters in a video game that a lot of people play?"

"Yeah pretty much that's why I know so much about the Organization and everything else in your world," I said confirming everything I said.

"Well at least that explains why you know who Vanitas was and why you were so scared while being surprise about it," Sheppard said.

"So what do we do now since it seems they will be coming back for you two?" Rodney asked looking up from his computer while listening to the whole conversation.

"Well according to the Master Xehanort before he sent me here, they also want Atlantis," I said while thinking about all the things that happen so far.

"This is going to be a problem since we have no idea why this all happening besides that just want to take over everything for their own power," Woolsey said when suddenly we all heard a big explosion with lots of screaming and all the power went off in the room.

**Sheppard POV **

What the hell just happening I was thinking while looking around the room making sure everyone was ok. I looked at Rodney and asked, "Rodney what was that,"

Rodney looks at me with a pale and scared face. He said, "I don't know, the power generator just explode for no reason and I checked it a couple minutes ago which is when there was nothing wrong with it so the only way it could of explode if ….."

I cut him off and said," It could only explode if someone did something to it and was in the room."

"But the room was guarded and they would of caught the person messing with it," Woolsey said thinking.

I was about to say something when Sora said, "Not unless they used a portal to get in and out in no time."

The only thing going through my mind was just great more problems to deal with.


End file.
